


Second and Seven with Everything on the Line

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going home early, putting on my pajamas, and watching old movies that get me misty eyed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second and Seven with Everything on the Line

CJ looked over the list she wrote on a piece of paper with the White House seal. The Top 5 Things about Rick. When did her life become a series of lists? Everything had to be done on paper…if not she would become terribly flustered and disorganized. Approaching her fourth decade on Earth, she had become Toby Ziegler. Sighing, CJ began to tick off the items on the list. 1) he can keep up with me in conversation; 2) his big brown eyes; 3) he understands the pressures of the job; 4) he is an excellent kisser; and 5) when I am with him, Leo does not invade my thoughts like a plague of locusts. Honorable mentions included his smile, the fact that he knew her before she became the CJ Cregg, he did not pressure her about sex (though he might once they had room to breathe), and he could actually make her forget about Leo.

Was it fair to care for a man because he made you forget about another man? Maybe not, but he had to be a hell of a man to purge Leo from her thoughts. The train left the station anyway, five days ago. The Post printed the first pictures of CJ and Rick, kissing while waiting for the valet outside of DC Coast. The kiss had not been a big deal outside of the restaurant…it looked real frozen in the newspaper. To their credit, and CJ’s eternal gratitude, the spin boys had been trouble free.

CJ could date whomever she wanted, they said, as long as he was not a Republican, a large contributing Democrat, someone in the media, or someone who would bring unwanted attention to the Administration. In DC, that list added up to about ten men. Three were married, two were too young for her, one was too old, and the other was Richard Kraft. 

The press was playing this as a big thing…CJ had been flying solo for as long as they knew. The truth of it was that she and Rick had been on 3 dates in a month and CJ had not exactly been flying solo. The Bartlet Administration was a little over a year old and for most of that time she and Leo McGarry were lovers. It started out on the campaign, the glances and the late nights. He kissed her one night in Atlanta and that was the beginning.

Keeping the affair a secret was not difficult. Despite a combined IQ of nearly 600 Toby, Josh, and Sam rarely saw anything beyond the papers on their desks and the next Republican challenge. Still, bad luck and large-scale losses plagued the first year. Leo abruptly ended it. CJ saw it coming, though she did not think it would be as soon as it was. She took it like a trooper…they both knew a real relationship was going to be next to impossible.

CJ did not like the idea of having to live her life like a dirty secret and Leo knew she was hurting. Walking out on her, though it pained him, was best for everyone in the end. They were friends again, even though it had only been four months. Still Leo was not stupid enough to be alone in a room with her for longer than 15 minutes. If he was he would want to hold her, or kiss her, or worse. That could not be good for either of them.

“The gossip section of the LA Times has you engaged.” Carol said.

She came into CJ’s office with coffee and the early morning wires. It was a rainy Monday morning, barely eight a.m.

“Really? Oh God, it is going to be like that.”

“I think so. It said sources close to Ms. Cregg and Mr. Kraft could not be reached for comment.”

Of course they could not reach any sources. It was all lies. One thing CJ did not want was for this to get out of hand. She liked Rick too much to see the media slam him.

“Oh, and the hate monger brigade is weighing in.”

“Shit.” CJ muttered under her breath. So much for it staying under the radar.

“Are these the regular freaks Carol, or a real threat?”

Carol shrugged; she had given all the mail to Ron Butterfield. An agent would check CJ’s e-mail daily. She did not like the invasion of her privacy, but she understood it was the Secret Service’s job to keep the staff safe. What boggled her mind was that a white woman nearly in her 40s could not be seen with a black man in his 40s without the weirdoes coming to call. It was 1999 for God’s sake.

“I came to talk to you.”

Toby stuck his head in her office. It looked as if he forgot his umbrella…the remainder of his black curls was plastered to his head.

“Come on in. Thanks Carol.”

She walked out. Toby walked in and closed the door.

“You are getting hate mail now.” He said.

CJ sighed.

“Word travels fast. Tobus, I get death threats all the time…this is no different.”

“It’s different; ask Charlie and Zoey.”

“I am a grown woman and no one will dictate who I see. This goes doubly for the crackpots. Also people, OK the press, is blowing the relationship out of proportion. Relationship is too strong a word even. We have been on three dates because we are so busy that we do not even have time to plan a fourth. If the picture hadn’t been published no one would know.”

“That will teach you to be a victim of public displays of affection.” Toby replied. “Are you going with him to Clayton Regal’s birthday dinner?”

Clayton Regal was a popular Federal judge, and a key figure of the Civil Rights Movement. He would be 80 this week and DC’s black elite would be celebrating at the King George Hotel.

“I have a really nice dress Toby. I also have Rick on speed dial in case I have to cancel for any reason.” CJ said.

“If the Secret Service sees any of those threats as credible then that is reason enough.” Toby said.

“The King George can be secured; we have done it in the past. Let us not get too far ahead of ourselves.”

Toby nodded. He wanted CJ to stop seeing Richard Kraft and it had nothing to do with him being black. It had everything to do with him being a notorious ladies man and CJ being CJ. Toby had known her for so long…he knew how much she wanted love in her life. Friends were terrific but the real thing eluded her. Even though her life was busy, full, and stressful, he could feel the gaping hole in her.

“Do you really like him?” Toby asked.

“Rick and I have been friends for a long time. Not as long as you and I, but long enough. His company is always enjoyable and he lets me be me Toby. I am never on with Rick…and he could give a damn.”

“Yeah. Well, I trust your judgment.”

“You do? Oh God Toby, you do not know what kind of weight has been lifted from me now that I know that. Really, I mean I feel like a new woman.”

He just stared at her. CJ smiled and he couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Go, I have work to do.” She said.

“Staff is in 20.”

“Yeah.”

Toby looked at her once more and then went back to his office.

***

“CJ, stay behind for a second, would you?” Leo asked.

CJ nodded, coming to stand in front of his desk. Josh said he would catch up with her later.

“What’s up?”

“Ron thinks it’s a credible threat.”

She closed her eyes, knew it was coming.

“I am not going to surround myself with five or six Secret Service agents, Leo. Rick and I are friends.”

“The LA Times have you engaged.” Leo replied.

“Since when do you read gossip?”

“I believe you are more than friends.”

“We’ve known each other a long time. Is this concern as a friend or my boss?” CJ asked.

“We are more than friends Claudia Jean.”

Cheap shot, calling her Claudia Jean. He knew that it flustered her.

“Well, um, not really. You made that decision and we both accepted it. I will sign what I have to for the extra detail, but I refused to be cloaked. How does it work?”

“Four agents, one at a time, every six hours.” Leo pushed the paper across the desk. CJ signed it.

“We are not serious Leo.”

She did not know why she said it but she did. He looked at her with an expressionless face.

“The papers think you are and the crazies read the paper.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

She went to leave.

“Thanks.” Leo said.

“For what?”

“Signing the paper. I don’t want anything to happen to you because you want to live your life in the open.”

She nodded, getting out of there as fast as she could.

***

“Claude!”

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

It was just after nine and Rick Kraft sat on the couch in CJ’s office. She closed the door and went to kiss his mouth. Rick pulled her down on his lap.

“Hey, no funny business.” CJ said laughing. ‘The bullpens are mostly full.”

“Are they ever not? I just came to apologize.”

“For what Rick?”

“A gentleman usually gives his intended a diamond.”

They both laughed. Rick kissed her once more.

“Please don’t apologize. The press is out of control. I have been dealing with them a couple of years now and it does not get any easier.” 

She shifted from his lap to the couch. Slipping her pumps off, CJ pulled her feet under her. She hoped that she would be out of the office within the hour.

“I didn’t mean to show up unannounced Claude, but I heard some disturbing things.”

“What? More gossip?”

“Are you getting death threats Claudia Jean? Don’t lie to me.”

CJ rolled her eyes. They should call the town DC High; once three people knew something everyone knew. She wondered how it got back to Rick.

“I get death threats all the time; this is not completely because of us. They will give me a guy and life will go on. Rick, I can't let the crazies control my life.”

Rick nodded. He reached for her hand, slipping his fingers between hers.

“I have been threatened before. It is one of the benefits of being a powerful black man in this country. I won't let anyone hurt you because of me.”

CJ shook her head.

“Stop it. Look, do you want a drink; I have some bourbon.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Walking over to the entertainment center CJ noticed the lilies on her desk.

“Rick, they’re beautiful.” She said.

She pulled two glasses out and poured liberal amounts of Southern Comfort. She added ice to hers.

“They are, but they’re not from me Claude. I would have sent long stemmed pink roses. I looked for a card; wanted to know what other men you have in your life.”

CJ went back to the couch. She sat and they sipped their liquor in silence.

“Do you think joining me at Clayton’s dinner is a good idea?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, I have a fabulous dress. I have to keep living my life and I want to live it going out with you. Come closer.”

“Why?” there was a twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

“Because I said so.”

He zoned in on her. CJ smiled before his mouth found hers. The faint taste of liquor and a good steak invaded her. She put her arms around his back, sliding her hand up to caress his neck. Good kisser was moving up from number 4 to number 3 as of now.

“CJ, I was thinking…”

She reluctantly pulled herself away form Rick, tilted her head upward, and looked at Leo. Rick stood, extending his hand.

“Good to see you again Leo. How long has it been?”

Leo took his hand, squeezing it in a handshake.

“At least a year. How is your father?”

“Terrific. Recovering nicely from the stroke; golfing if you can believe it.”

“Jonah? I believe it.”

The two men laughed and CJ wanted to scream. Dammit, did Leo McGarry know everyone in the District? 

“What’s up Leo?” she asked.

“Its business.” He looked at Rick. “Sorry Ricky.”

“Aw man, don’t call me Ricky. That takes me back too far.” He turned to CJ. “Do you know I spent an entire summer of my life following this man around?”

“It was not that bad.” Leo replied. “You just wanted to learn; and I was one of the best.”

CJ closed her eyes.

“This cannot be happening.” She muttered. “What did you want to learn from Leo?”

“How to be a civil rights attorney. He worked with my father in Chicago…it was how he got so involved with the party. Then they all went corporate.”

“We had to eat too.” Leo replied. “Most of us went back after we got our nest eggs. I came to DC.”

“Yeah. You're still fighting the good fight Leo. I’ll go Claude.”

She stood from the couch, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Rick squeezed her hand, shook Leo’s again, and was gone. Leo smiled at CJ.

“Do you know everyone in the country?” she asked.

“I do.” He replied.

CJ poured Rick’s bourbon into her glass.

“OK, so you were thinking about what?” she asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“You know, when you burst in without knocking. You were thinking about what?”

“Oh Burgess and Dumont. I am thinking about Burgess and Dumont for Deputy Fed Chair.”

“Lawrence Pierce is Deputy Fed Chair.” CJ said.

“He is resigning on Friday to spend more time with his family. Apparently his daughter was quite ill.”

“The flowers are beautiful Leo. You shouldn’t have bothered.”

She sipped her bourbon, trying to study him. He was wearing the mask.

“I know you aren’t overjoyed about the detail.” He said.

“I am less overjoyed about being shot. Strangely, Rick knew I was getting death threats.”

“It’s a small town Claudia Jean.”

“Yeah. If that’s all I am going to call it a night.”

“You could have had Rick stick around.”

“We’re not there yet, though I am sure you know that. Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight.”

He went to leave and she stopped him.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t call me Claudia Jean, OK? It unnerves me.”

She hated to even say it but she couldn’t take hearing it anymore. He always called her that when they made love.

“I’m sorry. Goodnight CJ.”

***

CJ took a deep breath and picked up the phone. Friday’s weather was warm and sunny, a strong contrast to the beginning of the week. It was take out the trash day so the press assaulted CJ for hours about her relationship with Rick Kraft. She discovered there were at least 100 ways to say her personal life was just that. CJ dialed the number.

“Yeah.”

“Rick, its CJ.”

“Claude, how is Friday treating you? I saw your briefing on CNN this morning. You are good at dodging the question.”

“Thanks. I didn’t know you watched my briefings.”

“On occasion. Don’t get it into your head that I like you or anything. Are you calling to cancel?”

“You know I don’t want to, but the Secret Service believes it to be too much of a security risk. I signed my life over so I am pretty much at their mercy.”

“Yeah. You know I understand. There is a definitive short list of ladies that I can have accompany me in your place.”

“Yeah? Is it going to break your bank?”

He laughed. He had a hearty, full throttle laugh and though it sounded nothing like Leo it made her think of him anyway.

“My charm and magnetism is payment enough.” He replied. 

“You're a smug bastard.” She said.

“I know. Look Claude, you know I think you are fantastic right?”

“You are dumping me, aren’t you? That sentence sounds eerily familiar.”

“You aren’t too broken up are you? I don’t want to upset you.”

“Same ending, different story Rick. I bought such a lovely dress.”

“I know Claude. I’ll take you out to a fancy dinner so you can show it off, OK?”

“You're on. But no kissing…the press will never believe we ended it.”

“Deal. Call me later next week.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

She hung up and sat quietly for a few minutes. Another one bites the dust. Rick was a good guy; CJ thought a relationship with him would be good for her. The death threats were weird and scary but they truly did not bother her that much.

“Hey.”

CJ smiled at Josh.

“What’s up Joshua?”

“We are announcing Dumont on Monday. The President will want an 11a.m. press conference. He…is something wrong?”

“I am not going to the dinner with Rick tonight. We just broke up. Actually, it seems silly to say since we only had three dates and one and half make out sessions.”

“How do you have half of a make out session?” Josh asked.

“The boss comes in to talk shop without knocking.”

“Ouch. I’m sorry CJ; I know you liked him. Rick is a good guy.”

“Yeah. Nevertheless, I still you guys and you're like boyfriends. You give me a headache, I spend way too much time with you, and I’m not getting laid. OK, you guys are like husbands.”

“There is that defense mechanism again.” Josh replied.

She gave him a smile.

“We can take you out tonight; get your mind off things. A little beer, a little Doobie Brothers…”

“I think I’m going to pass. I’m going home early, putting on pajamas, and watching old movies that get me misty eyed.”

“OK. I’ll be around if you need me.”

“Thanks Josh.”

***

Chinese food, flannel pajamas, beer, and Mrs. Skeffington. It was the perfect plan for a dumped girl on a Friday night. All CJ needed was a tabby cat to complete the equation. She wondered if cats were allowed in her building…it was something to think about. The door buzzed and CJ looked at the clock on the VCR. It was after ten o’clock. Most likely it was Toby coming to check that she was really OK. Within an hour of her announcement to Josh, the west wing (hell the DC metro area), knew of the breakup. Ron wanted to keep the detail with CJ for at least another week to see if the racist threats ceased.

“Who is it?”

“CJ, its Leo.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I bought cheesecake.”

CJ buzzed him up. She opened the door and Bill was there.

“Is something the matter, Ms. Cregg?” he asked.

“I have a visitor. This may sound strange, but I am asking for your discretion.”

“Is illegal activity…?”

“No! God Bill, like I would have my coke guy come over with the Secret Service hanging around.”

Bill smiled.

“We can't look after you if you don’t trust us. I am here to keep you safe, not gossip ma’am.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

CJ left the door ajar. A few minutes later Leo was standing in the entryway of her apartment.

“Did Bill look at you funny?” she asked.

“No, he is trained not to. My detail knows about us CJ.”

“Firstly, Bill is not with your detail; secondly, there is no us; thirdly, where is the cheesecake?”

Leo came into the kitchen and handed her the white paper bag. Inside were three slices of cheesecake: New York plain, strawberry, and dulce de leche.

“You brought me dulce de leche.” She was smiling.

“And milk.” He put the quart on the counter.

“Thank you. Really Leo, what are you doing here?”

“Your week has not been the best. I was worried about you.”

“I am fine. You didn’t have…”

“Just because it is over, you know with us, doesn't mean I don’t care. It doesn’t mean I don’t want to be there for you.”

“I know. It is not going to go away easily.” CJ said.

“It is not going away at all. You gonna share that cheesecake?”

“I swear that you buy things for me so you can have some for yourself.”

“Nope. I do it for the light in your eyes. Taking some for me is an added bonus.”

CJ rolled her eyes but she smiled.

***

“I was dumped by someone I had barely gone out with. That has to top the loser list.””

CJ had made her way into his arms; it was inevitable. Leo rested against the arm of the couch and she sat curled between his legs. Her shoulder and back rested on his chest; the back of her head on his shoulder. Leo’s cheek was warm on her temple.

“Rick worried about your safety CJ…we all did. He is a good friend; he did what he felt he had to.”

“Yeah, he dumped me. At least he did it before I slept with him. I don’t have to cry about never getting some again.”

“You are a very colorful woman.” Leo replied.

“I don’t like the idea of spending the next two to six years alone; of spending forever that way. I am 35 years old Leo. My chances to have a child slip more and more with everyday. I don’t even know if I really want a child and I don’t have much time to think about it. What I do want is someone to talk to, laugh with, someone who doesn’t care that I cry watching classic films and the occasional Hallmark commercial. I want to have him there when I wake up in the morning and tell me about his day over dinner or ice cream. Maybe someone who can tell me what the hell those numbers mean in a football game. Seriously, what is a second and seven?”

Leo laughed. He rubbed her arms gently.

“I can tell you what a second and seven is.” He said. “And I love you.”

“I know that. I want to be with someone who will tell that to anyone who will listen. Shout it from the rooftops; stop people in the street. I’m not being literal you know.”

“Hand me the phone…I’ll call the President.”

“Leo, don't be grandiose.”

“I’m not. I’ve been married before CJ; you know that. When Jenny left I never expected to fall in love again, and that was OK with me. Then that night, God I just looked at you…I didn’t know what to do. I don’t want to miss my last opportunity for happiness either. The last four months without you have been lifeless, to say the least.” He laughed. “I miss you, everything about you. The way you laugh; your feistiness; even when you yell at me. I miss you singing in the car and making me sing, and the way you wrap your body around me when you're naked sound asleep. I miss you Claudia Jean.”

“I miss you too, and if you make me cry I am going to punch you in your stomach.”

“OK, please don’t cry.”

She turned to look at him. He had the most amazing hazel eyes. She pulled the bifocals from his face and Leo blinked a few times.

“Am I a blur?” she asked.

“I can see you well enough to kiss you.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“I'm still a bit worried about that getting punched in the stomach thing. You hit hard for a woman.”

CJ grabbed both sides of his face, pulling him to her. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her felt like coming home after a long trip. Her mouth tasted of cheesecake, and the faint hint of her peach shampoo made him heady. CJ ran her fingers through his hair, trying to take control of the kiss but losing the battle. She pulled away to breathe, resting her forehead on his.

“I love you CJ.”

“I love you too. That doesn’t mean we are getting back together.”

“CJ!”

“Leo! I told you that I refuse to live my life in darkness anymore.”

“Give me the telephone; I will call the President of the United States and tell him that I am in love with the world’s most beautiful, capable, and neurotic woman.”

CJ smiled, telling him that it was OK to start smaller.

“Fine. Open the door and I’ll tell Bill.”

“If you don’t think Bill knows, you're nuts. Why else would the Chief of Staff show up here on a Friday night? OK, scratch that, he thinks we’re having wanton sex.”

“I hope we’re having wanton sex.” Leo replied.

“Remember the option of punching you in the stomach is still open.”

“Yes ma’am. I am going to tell everyone CJ; I won't hide you away for another instant. I will never take you for granted again, I promise.”

“OK.” She nodded.

“OK?”

“Yeah. Let’s see if we can find a football game on cable.”

***


End file.
